1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to protective eyewear. In particular, the present invention relates to improved protective eyewear which may convert from eyeglasses with temples to goggles with an elastic band.
2. Description of the Related Art
Protective eyewear for use in industrial settings and for use in sports activities typically take the form of eyeglasses and goggles. Eyeglasses include earpieces or temples extending rearward from the lenses to engage the sides of the user's head. Goggles include an elastic band connected at each end to the sides of the lenses and which will extend about the user's head. The choice between these two styles has often been a matter of personal preference. However, it has been necessary to purchase one or the other type.
In either industrial or sports settings it has also been known that protective eyewear reduces airflow about the eye region, losing much of the natural cooling such airflow provides. There have therefore been various attempts to increase airflow behind the lens to help cool the user. These attempts involved removing sections of the frame to create spaces between the user's face and the frame or lenses, which spaces allow air to flow therethrough.
Finally, in recent years it has been increasingly common to form eyeglasses which are modular, such that various components may be replaced with components having a different color or styling to create aesthetically pleasing eyewear.